Mistakes
by I-Got-You
Summary: Landon and Jamie make little mistakes that leads to the biggest mistake of their lives.
1. Meetting Each Other

Diclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie.  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting Each Other  
  
Like my other two stories, Jamie does not have cancer, but now both are 16 and juniors at Beaufort High School. Jamie is more popular in this one then she is in the movie. They don't know each other. Yet....   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jamie POV:  
  
  
  
I went to my second period class. History. I hate this class. None of my friends are in here. We hear a knock on the door. Then it opens and in walks Prinicpal Kelly.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Nelson, but we have a new student." He said pulling in a young man and "Everyone, this is Landon Carter. I want you to treat him with respect like yu do your other peers."  
  
'Yeah, right. Like that is true.' I thought to my self.  
  
"Well, Landon, you can go sit over there, by Jamie." He said pointing and "I'll get you a book tomorrow."   
  
Landon nodded and walked back by me. When I saw him up close, he was cute.  
  
"Hi." I said.  
  
"Jamie, you can socialize with Mr. Carter after class." He said. Everyone laughed and then Mr. Nelson went on with his lesson.  
  
  
  
He gave us an assignment, but not Landon. The bell rang and We left the room.  
  
"Hey, Jamie!" I heard someone shout my name. I turned around and saw Landon trying to catch up with me.   
  
I walked to a spot where there wasn't much traffic.  
  
"Yes, Landon?" I asked when he caught up with me.   
  
"Can you help me find this room?" He asked showing me his schedule.   
  
"Hey, that's my next class, come on, but first I have to go to my locker." I said.  
  
We walked downstairs and to my locker. I got my math book and we walk to Algebra 2.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Landon POV:  
  
I was nervous, I just moved here and I had to start a new school today.  
  
"Landon, come on, or you are are going to be late." My mother yelled from downstairs.  
  
'That's the whole point mom.' I thought to myself.  
  
We moved her from Jacksonville, North Carolina. My parents divorced a year ago because my father was cheating on my mother. My mother could not stand being in a place with so many memories, that she decided to move to a small town and and since she had full custody of me, I had to move there too. So we moved to Beaufort, North Carolina. What really sucked is that I have to start school during the middle of the school.   
  
I decided I might as well go, my mom will kill me if I have a tardy, I had alot at my old school.   
  
"It's about time." She said as I walk downstairs.  
  
"Bye mom." I said going to the door.  
  
"Aren't you forget something?" She said.  
  
I had my bag and my keys. My shoes were on. "What?"   
  
She pointed to her cheek. She wants me to iss her good-bye. I'm not 5 years old anymore. I knew she would get mad so I gave her a quick kiss and walked out.   
  
******  
  
I parked my car and bravely walked inside the school. I went to the office. One of the secetaries helped me.   
  
"My name is Landon Carter. I'm new here." I said politly.  
  
"Oh yes." She said. She dug through a thousand other schedules and she also said "Here you go. You're first class is US history, room 212, Mr. Nelson. Mr. Kelly will show you there."  
  
Which he did. He introduced me to the class. Once he left, I was seated. What was really good, was that I was seated next to a beautiful girl. I knew only her first name, Jamie.  
  
She said hi, but before I could say hi, the teacher yelled at us.   
  
I was just about to ask her to help me for help to find my next classroom, but the bell ring. She was one of the first out. I tracked her down and she said she would help, but first she said was to go to her locker.   
  
We went to one of the most bring classes, Algebra 2.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jamie POV:  
  
At lunch, I let Landon sit with us. He and only another boy sat with us. I heard some commotion behind us and I turned around.   
  
"Crap." I said.  
  
"What?" Landon asked.  
  
"Them, I hate when they have lunch here." I said. We have had a bad history.  
  
"Who are they?" Landon asked.   
  
"The trouble-makers. Dean, the leader, Tracie, his girl, Eric, da man, or so he calls himself, Belinda, the blonde, and Walker, the smart one" I explained.  
  
I hope Landon doesn't get any ideas. I want him to be one of the smart, new kids. So many others have tried to get in their group and failed.  
  
****  
  
When I went home, My father greeted me with a hug. Sometimes I like when he does that, but today I didn't.  
  
"Hi dad." I said.  
  
"Hi Jamie. How was you're day?" He always asked.  
  
"Good." I always answer. I went upstairs to do my homework and what for my best friend to call.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Landon's POV:  
  
I went home. Today wasn't so bad. I did like meeting Jamie, but her group just isn't for me. Those others were more for me.  
  
"Landon, how was it?" My mom asked.  
  
"Not as bad as I thoughty it would be." I said.  
  
"Good." She said kissing me on the top of the head.  
  
'Man I hate that.' I thought as I wiped it off.  
  
"Oh, my little boy likes it. He's rubbing it in." She said. This has been going on for years.  
  
"Mom, I'm going upstairs." I said taking a snack upstairs.   
  
****  
  
I decided to go for a drive. Iwanted to see what this little town was made of. I drove past a old park. I saw a few cars their so I decided to drive closer and check it out. I had to stop at empty 4-way.   
  
I felt a thump on my door. "Hey man." Said the guy.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Just driving around." I replied.  
  
"I'm Dean. I haven't seen you around." He said.  
  
"I'm new in town." I said.  
  
"And your name?" Dean asked.   
  
"Landon Carter." I told him.   
  
"Come." He said and "Go park your car and come."  
  
I did. I followed him into the park and noticed that they were the kids that Jamie pointed out.   
  
"Everyone, this Landon Carter. He will be joining our group. He has a kick-ass car." Dean said.  
  
Man, now I'm part of a group I can relate too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
P.S. What do ya think? Is it kinda a lousy way of joining a group then what is in the movie? 


	2. He's different

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related the movie.  
  
Chapter 2: He's different  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Landon POV:  
  
The next day. I don't know how Jamie is gonna react to this. After all, she did befriend on my first day, but her group just isn't my type.   
  
I caught up with Dean and the others.   
  
  
  
"Landon, I was wondering, do you have a girlfriend back in Jacksonville?" Belinda asked me. I could tell she had the hots for me.   
  
"Belinda!" Dean yelled.  
  
"What, can't I wander?" She asked.  
  
"You're only asking him, so you can get in his pants!" They contiuned to argue.  
  
"Don't worry, this happens all the time." Eric whispered to me.  
  
"Belinda is kinda the slut in our group." Walker alse whispered in.  
  
"Dean, just because you act like the high mighty leader, doesn't mean you are the leader and can tell me what to do." I heard her say.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jamie and her best friend Sandy walk up. I looked over. She saw me and frowned. I knew she wouldn't like this but, hey, it's my choice.  
  
I also saw her whisper something to Sandy and she looked over. It was about me.  
  
"So Landon, would you like to go out with me?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." Oops. I made a mistake. I was watching Jamie and not paying attention.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jamie POV:  
  
It was my turn to drive to school. Me and Sandy take turns. Sandy is my best friend.  
  
So I had to hurry. I ate a quick breakfast and got dressed. Sandy was waiting for me.  
  
"It's about time." She always says. She always gets up early.  
  
"Sandy, what am I going to do with you?" I asked.   
  
****  
  
We pull up to school. I found a parking spot, which is shock. We get out and get our things. I lock the car and head up to school.  
  
When we got closer, I saw Landon standing with the troublemakers.  
  
"I can't believe it." I whisper to myself.  
  
"Oh my." Sandy saw him.   
  
"Let's go this way." I said leading her a different way.  
  
"He was such a nice boy." She said as we walked into school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Landon POV:  
  
Jamie ignored me through U.S. History and Algebra. What was really bad was that we sat close together.  
  
****  
  
The end of the day. I saw Jamie at her locker, she was alone.  
  
I decided to talk to her. I walked over to her and leaned against the lockers.  
  
"Go away, Landon." She said.  
  
"Jamie, I'm sorry." I said. I was for hurting her.  
  
"Just go away, Landon." She keeps pulling away.  
  
"No, I want to talk to you." I said firmly. She was a little afraid, but she stayed.  
  
"What Landon?" She asked.  
  
"I know you thought that I was one of you, but I'm not. I need to be in my own type of group. Ok?" I told her.  
  
"Why them?" She asked.  
  
"I was the biggest troublemaker in my school, back in Jacksonville. I guess my old ways are back. You were a nice friend, Jamie, but I have new friends." I told her the truth.  
  
"See ya around Carter." She said walking away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jamie POV:  
  
How could he do that? He must be crazy to join their group. Then he expects me to be happy. Yeah right!  
  
Sandy met me out by my car.  
  
"You're on time for once." I joked with her.  
  
"You took for ever. What happened?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing." I said unlocking my car.  
  
"I saw Landon walk up to her." She said as we got in the car.  
  
"It was nothing, Sandy. Just don't worry." I said pulling out.  
  
But I was worried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
P.S. What da ya think? :} 


	3. A True Friend

Diclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie.  
  
Chapter 3: A True Friend  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Landon POV:  
  
I tried to ignore Jamie since I told her. She is really upset at me. She's nice and all but her friends aren't the kind I want.   
  
"Landon?" I heard Belinda ask.  
  
"What?" I asked her.  
  
"Do you want to come in, my parents are at a friend's house." She said.  
  
"No, some other time." I said.  
  
"Come on, you know you want to." She said stepping out of the car.  
  
"No, you only think that." I said.  
  
"Landon, when are you going to just give it up?" She asked.  
  
"Soon, just not with you." I said. She slammed the door and I drove off. Man I wish I never agreed to go out with her. We have been going out for less than a month and she has all ready been bugging me to sleep with her.   
  
I noticed on my way home that Jamie was walking down the street by herself. I slowed down and rooled down my window.   
  
"Need a ride?" I offered.  
  
"No thank you." She said.   
  
"Where are you going?" I asked.  
  
"Home." She said.  
  
"Jamie, are you still upset with me?" I asked. She stopped and I stopped the car.  
  
"No Landon." She said.  
  
"Then why have you been ignoring me?" I asked getting out of the car.  
  
"I just wish that you weren't one of them." She said.  
  
"Jamie, it's who I am. In Jacksonnville, I was the bad-ass of the school. I skipped all my classes, stayed out all night. I may have not did drugs, but I was the feared." I said.  
  
"Landon, you just didn't seem like them. You were so nice. I don't care if you don't like my friends. I just don't like you being friends with them." She said.  
  
"Jamie, you are not in control of my life. I am, you cannot tell me who my friends are and aren't. I will be friends with who ever I want to be with." I said. She was making me upset.   
  
"I know, but I think you could do better." She said. Ahh! I felt like screaming.  
  
"Jamie, you just keep you nose out of my business." I said pointing a finger at her. She started to cry. "Jamie, I'm sorry. I just don't like people telling me who my friends can be."   
  
"You just don't understand. They are mean to me. The call me names like 'Virgin Mary', and make dares to see who could touch my butt first, and taking my stuff." She said wiping her eyes.  
  
"Really? I had no idea." I said. Were the really that mean?   
  
"Landon, I wouldn't mind you giving me a ride home." She said after she settled down. I nodded and helped her into my car and then went around to the other side. I took off.  
  
"So I hear you are dating Belinda?" She said.  
  
"Yes, but I think I'm going to break it off." I said turning the corner.  
  
"Why?" She asked hanging on so she wouldn't fall on me.  
  
"She keeps asking me to sleep with her." I said. I could trust Jamie.  
  
"Do you want to?" She asked.  
  
"No." I said stopping in front of her house. "See you around?" I said.  
  
"Yeah." She said getting out of the car and "Oh and Carter, if you ned to talk about anything, just call. I'm here to listen."   
  
"Ok Sullivan. I'll take up your offer." I said pulling away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jamie POV:  
  
Landon was nice enough to drop me off. I walked into the house and found my father sitting by the window.   
  
"Jamie." He said sternly.  
  
"Yes dad?" I asked.  
  
"What are you doing with that boy?" He asked.  
  
"He was just dropping me off." I said putting my shoes away.  
  
"You should never get in a car with that boy. He may take you somewhere besides home." He said.  
  
"Dad, I trust Landon. He would never do anything to hurt me." I said.  
  
"You don't know that." He said.  
  
"Neither do you." I said. Oops. I talked back to my father, not good.  
  
"Jamie you are not allowed to see that boy again and you go up to your room." He said.  
  
I walked upstairs, I wasn't upset that I was in trouble. He didn't know Landon. Well, I didn't either, but somewhere in my gut, I trust Landon.  
  
****  
  
The next day. It was Sunday. We went to church and then I was allowed to go to the library. I had to walk. My car needed to be worked on.   
  
So I was walking to the library, I had to walk past the the popular hangout, I heard the door open and someone call my name.  
  
"Why isn't it the Virgin Mary?" Dean said and "Why is she called that?"  
  
"Because she is a virgin?" Belinda said.   
  
"Are you gonna be married to God for the rest of your life?" Dean asked.  
  
"Alot you know." I said.  
  
"Ah, she speaks." Dean said and "And if you are, make sure that he gets you a new sweater for an anniversary present."   
  
They said other things but I wasn't paying attention. I was trying to find a way to escape. Then I heard.  
  
"Hey! Leave her alone." Landon said running up to me.   
  
"Hey man, can't we have a little fun?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yes, just not making fun of Jamie." He said.  
  
"Oh, does little Landon have a crush?" Dean asked.  
  
"No, I just don't like you making fun of her. She's done nothing to you." He said. He was true.  
  
"She's always so nice." Tracie said.  
  
"Just leave her alone!" He said.  
  
"I thought we were friends?" Dean said.  
  
"We were, until I realized the real you. Jamie befriended me first and I want to be friends with her." He said.   
  
"You rather sit at home reading the Bible, then going to parties?" Belinda asked.  
  
"Yes, and by the way. We are though." He said.  
  
"You are going to pick her over me?" She asked.   
  
"Yes. By guys." He said. He took my hand and we walked away.  
  
"Thank you Carter." I said.  
  
"Will you forgive me?" He asked.  
  
"For what?" I asked.  
  
"For not taking your advice." He said.  
  
"Yes. But I have a problem." I said.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"I'm not allowed to see you." I said.  
  
"Well, figuer a way. We can at school." He said.  
  
"Landon, you're a true friend." I said. He smiled and hugged me.  
  
"So are you Sullivan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
P.S. What da ya Think? I know it's been awhile but I couldn't think of anything for the longest time. 


	4. Better than a Car

Diclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie.  
  
Chapter 4: Better than a Car  
  
To clear up any confusion, the last chapter was 3 weeks after Landon started school in Beaufort.   
  
Jamie POV:  
  
"But I can't see you." I said. We were still standing outside the library.  
  
"What?" He asked confused.  
  
"My father saw you drop me off the other day and gave me a lecture on what boys like you expect." I said.  
  
"I'm not like that. You've got to believe me, Jamie." Landon said.  
  
"I know, he just doesn't know. He'll come around, don't worry. Plus, he can't stop us from seeing each other at school." I said. I really want to be friends with Landon.   
  
"Of course." Landon said.  
  
What I did not know is that my father drove by.  
  
I got home after spending the afternoon with Landon. My father was waiting for me.  
  
"I'm home, daddy." I said walking in.  
  
"Don't you daddy me. I saw what you did today. You were with Landon, when I told you not to see that boy again." He said.  
  
"You were spying on me?" I asked.  
  
"No, I had to go downtown and just happened to drive past the library. Jamie, you went behind my back." He said.  
  
"I can't believe that you can't trust me." I said.  
  
"I do, just not with that boy." He said  
  
"Dad, he has a name." I said.  
  
"That's not the point. You are not allowed to see that boy again. Even at school." He said.  
  
"How can I? I have two classes with him and I sit right by him." I said and "I wish mom was here. She would understand." I ran upstairs. I left my father shocked.  
  
Landon POV:  
  
When Jamie told me. I didn't really understand. But she explained and I told her that it was alright. It's not like he can't stop us at school.  
  
At school, the news was spread around. That dumped my friends to be with Jamie. Everytime I went past them, they would glare at me, Belinda was the worst.  
  
She caught up to me one day in the parkng lot.  
  
"I can't believe you, Landon." She said coming up behind me.  
  
"What do you want, Belinda?" I asked turning around.  
  
"You rather hang out and read the Bible with the reverand's daughter, then pull pranks with us." Belinda said.   
  
"You don't understand. She is nice to me, she befriend me, You guys only liked me because of my car." I said.  
  
"I like you more than just for your car." She said.  
  
"I was just another one of your guys you try to sleep with." I said.  
  
"You are the first to turn me down." Belinda said crossing her arms.  
  
"That is shocking." I said with a little chuckle.  
  
"It is not funny. We are better friends than Jamie." She said.  
  
"Actually not. She doesn't make me do things I don't want to do and she likes me for more than my car." I said and "Now I have to go." I got in my car and took off.  
  
"Yeah, go running to that Bible freak!" She yelled as I spin off.  
  
The next day. Belinda and the others left me alone. It was the end of the day when I caught up to Jamie.  
  
"Yes Carter?" She asked.  
  
"What are your plans for this weekend?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing." She replied pulling some books out of her locker.  
  
"Since we have the big test in U.S. history, I thought you could come over and we could study together?" I suggested.  
  
"Sounds good, but what about my father?" Jamie asked slamming the locker shut.  
  
"Tell him you are going to a friends." I said.  
  
"Lie to my father?" Jamie asked as we started to walk away.   
  
"Tell him that you are going to Sally's? I am sure she will cover for you." I said.  
  
"Ok, I will call you tonight when my father goes to bed. Bye Landon." She said running to Sally's car.  
  
Jamie was coming over this weekend. She is having Sally cover for her. I heared Jamie's car pull up and come to a stop.  
  
I found us sitting in the living room, on the floor, with our books open, but not talking about history.   
  
"Come on Landon. I came over here to study, not talk about that." Jamie said looking at her history book.  
  
"Come on Jamie, tell me." I said.  
  
"Ok, ok. I have been kissed before, but not like that." Jamie replied.   
  
I leaned over and kissed her. I mean french kissed her. I pulled away.  
  
"Wow." She said in a low voice.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said.  
  
"No do it again." She said. She pulled me into another kiss.  
  
"Jamie." I said.  
  
"Landon, take me upstairs." She said. I looked at her. She was serious. I got up and lead her upstairs.  
  
P.S. What da ya Think? 


	5. Nothing Happened

Diclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie.  
  
Chapter 5: Nothing Happened  
  
Landon POV:  
  
"Jamie, I can't do this." I said before walked into my bedroom.  
  
"Why not?" Jamie asked. I could tell she don't really want to either.  
  
"I want to get to know you better." I said sittting on the top stair.  
  
"Ok. I'm sorry for that." Jamie said.  
  
"It's all right." I said hugging her.  
  
Jamie went home after we finished studying. My mother came home afterwords.  
  
"Hey mom." I said greeting her.  
  
"Hi Landon." She said.   
  
"How was your day?" She asked.  
  
"Good, yours?" I asked.  
  
"Not bad. You got a letter from your father." She said.  
  
"Where is it?" I asked.  
  
"On the desk." She replied going into the kitchen. I walked to the study and found the letter.  
  
I tore it open and started to read.   
  
My mom walked in after I finished.  
  
"What does he want?" She asked.  
  
"He wants me to come visit him over Easter." I said.  
  
"Do you want to?" She asked.  
  
"No. It's Easter." I said. It was. Easter was meant for family and he wasn't family anymore. He may be my father but he isn't family since he cheated on my mother with a 20-something pool cleaner.  
  
"Landon, he wants to see you." My mother said.  
  
"I don't want to see him." I said standing up.  
  
"Don't make him lose his only son, Landon." She said following me to the living room.   
  
"He lost me the day he told us about Denise." I said running upstairs.  
  
Jamie POV:  
  
What was I thinking? I could not believe what I was about to do. I bearly know him and I wanted to go to bed with him.  
  
So I went home. My dad wasn't home, thank goodiness. I went upstairs and called Sally.  
  
At school. Landon caught up to me.  
  
"Jamie?" He said as I started to walk away from the building that afternoon.   
  
"Yes Landon?" I asked turning around.  
  
"Why are you trying to avoid me?" He asked.  
  
"Landon, I was just about to make the biggest mistake of my life. If wew did do that, I couldn't live with myself. You won't tell anyone, will you?" I said.  
  
"No, no." He said.  
  
"You were right. If we ever want to do that, we have to get to know each other. Better." I said.  
  
"Yes. Does your dad still hate me?" He asked as we walked to my car. Sally drove herself today.  
  
"He doesn't hate you, he just doesn't trust you." I explained opening my car and also said "He thinks you will take me somewhere else instead of home." I threw my things into the backseat.  
  
"Can we go somewhere and talk?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, there is a coffee shop not far from here. We can go there for a few minutes. I'll meet you there?" I asked.  
  
"Okay." He said walking to his car.  
  
We met at the coffee shop and sat down at a booth.  
  
"What is it that you want to talk about?" I asked.  
  
"I got a letter from my father." He said leaning forward.  
  
"And?" I asked. I knew there was more.  
  
"He wants me to come visit him over Easter vacation." He said.  
  
"Are you?" I asked.  
  
"No. Like I told my mom. Easter is for family and I no longer consider him family." He explained.   
  
"Landon, he's your father. It wouldn't kill you to visit him at least one day. He probably misses you. After all, you are his son." I said trying to help him change his mind.  
  
"Jamie, it's just that he cheated on my mother with someone who is old enough to be my sister." He tried to explained.  
  
"Landon, you are lucky to have both parents. You may not realize that, but if your father wants to spend time with you, you should let him. I never knew my mother. I will never be able to spend time with her and there are somedays when I wish she was alive to help me with my problems. I can't always go to my father with these things." I told him taking his hands.  
  
"You are right. I should because it may the last time." He said.  
  
"Exactly. You may never see him again." I said.  
  
"Thank you Jamie." He said kissing my knuckles.  
  
"Now I should go. My father will be furious if I am not home soon." I said getting out of the booth and "Bye Carter.  
  
"Bye Sullivan." He said sitting back in the booth. He stayed there for awhile.  
  
P.S. What da ya Think? 


	6. The Big One part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie.  
  
Chapter 6: The Big One part 1  
  
Landon POV:  
  
I am packing to go visit my father. I didn't want to, but Jamie talked me into it. She was right. I should spend time with him, because he is alive. Although I still consider him not part of my family.  
  
"Landon, Jamie is here!" I heard my mother yell from downstairs. Then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and a knock on my door.  
  
"Come in." I said. Jamie walked in and I said "Hi."  
  
"Hi Landon." She said walking further in the room and asked "Do you need any help?"  
  
"No." I replied. She seemed different today. She's usually very cheery and smiles, today she seems gloom and frowns.  
  
"Something happen?" I asked zipping up my bag.  
  
"What makes you think something happened?" She snapped back.  
  
"You're just not your usually self." I said.   
  
"I'm moving." She said.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"My father got a job in Wilmington. We are moving in a couple of weeks." She explained.  
  
"Will you be here for the rest of the school year?" I asked.   
  
"Yes, but I won't be graduting with you, next year." She said with tears running down her cheeks.She wipes her tears and said "I'm sorry."   
  
"Why did your father take the job?" I asked.  
  
"Better pay, bigger church and community. I told him that I could stay with Sally so I could finish at Beaufort, but he said no. I have to move with him and finish at a different highschool." Jamie explained.  
  
I was getting ready to leave. Jamie was still there and I was loading my car.   
  
"Have fun, Landon. Behave yourself and don't get into any fights. Please?" My mother begged.   
  
"I'll try." I said.  
  
"Bye Landon." Jamie said hugging me.   
  
"I promise to buy you both something." I said opening my car door.  
  
"Landon, you don't have to." Jamie said.  
  
"I will anyways." I said slidding into the front seat. I shut the door.  
  
"Bye Carter." Jamie said.  
  
"Bye Sullivan." I said pulling away. They waved until I was out of sight.  
  
Jamie POV:  
  
My father showed me a picture of the church and the house we were to live in. I kept trying to explain that I want to stay here and finish highschool with my friends. He just doesn't understand.  
  
"But why?" I asked that night.  
  
"Because, Jamie, it is a bigger community and better pay. I want what's best for you and me." He said.  
  
"What's best for me is to gradute with my friends." I said again.  
  
"The answer is no. You are to move with me. It will be good for you to get out of this small town and meet new people." He said standing up and mumbled "Especially that Carter boy."  
  
"What? Is that it? Is that why you won't let me stay? Is that why you took this job." I asked.  
  
"No. Yes that is why I won't let you stay, but no that is not why I took this job, Jamie. I took it for many different reasons. Now let's just drop it. You are not staying and that is finally." He said.  
  
"You no what, dad? I am staying." I said grapping my purse and "I'll be at Sally's." I ran out the door and hopped in my car.  
  
"Jamie, what happened?" Sally said stepping outside.  
  
"Me and my dad had a fight. Can I stay here?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, let me ask. Come in." Sally said letting Jamie in. She walked to the other room. She came back and said "Yes, you can stay, but where are you things?" I held up my purse.  
  
"This is all I grapped." I said. Sally giggled.  
  
Landon POV:  
  
When I got to my dad'd house, he came out and greeted me.   
  
"Hi son." He said.   
  
"Hi dad." I said, trying to be nice. He got my bag out and we walked to the house.   
  
"Hello Landon." Denise said. She was the woman my father cheated with on my mother.  
  
"Hi." I simple said. She looked bigger than ever.  
  
That night, at supper. We were eating in silence.  
  
"Son, me and Denise have something to tell you." He said breaking the silence.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Landon, we are having a baby." Denise said. She's pregnant? Is that why my father married her as soon as the divorce papers were in?  
  
I sat silent.  
  
"Are you ok?" My dad asked.  
  
"Yes, I am happy for you. Can I be excused?" I asked. Dad nodded and I got up and left the table. I went to the nearest bathroom.  
  
I'm going to be a brother? Is this why he asked my here, to tell me about the baby? Oh well, my mother is going to love this.  
  
The next day. I bought Jamie and mom something.   
  
It was night when I called my mom.  
  
"Are you behaving?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." I said.  
  
"Yow wouldn't be lying to me would you?" She asked. She can usually tell if I am, but she can't over the phone.  
  
"I am telling you the truth." I said.   
  
"So anything new?" She asked. I was going to tell her, but I thought I wait and see her face.  
  
Jamie POV:  
  
I spent the night at Sally's. Landon was coming home the next day, so I had to figure out what to do with out him.   
  
My father called a half a dozen times, but I was in no mood to talk to him. I know I was wrong about storming out, but he had no right to move somewhere just because he disliked Landon.   
  
"Jamie, you are gonna have to talk to him sooner or later." Sally's mother said.  
  
"Just not now." I said. I couldn't wait for Landon to come home. Then I could stay with him.  
  
That night. I was still at Sally's. I decided to give my dad a call.  
  
"Hello?" He answered.  
  
"Hi dad." I said calmly. I was scared that he was going to yell at me.  
  
"Jamie, are you alright?" He asked.   
  
"Yes." I said.  
  
"When are you coming home?" He asked.  
  
"Soon, I just need to cool off and think about the move." I said sitting down on the bed.  
  
"I was thinking about your request. The one where you would stay here to finish school with your friends. It may be possible." He said.  
  
"Really?" I asked jumping up.  
  
"Yes." He replied. I heard Sally yelling for me.  
  
"Dad, that is very wonderful, but I really have to go now. I will talk to you later." I said. We hung up and I ran to find Sally.  
  
Landon POV:  
  
It was time to go home. I said bye to my dad and Denise and told them that I was happy for them. I pulled away from their house and took off home.  
  
When I got there, my mom and Jamie were waiting for me.  
  
"So was it as bad as you thought?" Jamie asked as I took my bag out.  
  
"No. Mom I have news for you." I said as we walked to the house.  
  
"What? Did he divorce the home wrecker?" She asked. We enter the house.  
  
"No. She is pregnant." I said.   
  
"What? Your not kidding are you?" She asked.  
  
"No, she is ten times bigger than when they got married." I said. My mother laughed.  
  
"This is fabulous. She can have his babies, and his life. But she can never have what he has givin me." She said.  
  
"What would that be? A check every month?" I asked.  
  
"No. A wonderful son. Now, would you like something to eat?" She said walking into the kitchen.  
  
"No, mom. I'm just gonna go upstairs and unpack." I said heading up the stairs. Jamie followed me.   
  
When we got into my room, Jamie said "Me and my dad got into a fight."  
  
"What about?" I asked unzipping my bag.  
  
"About us moving. I got all hiffy about not be able to stay with Sally to finish school her and stormed out. I have been staying with her this weekend." She explained sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Your missing Easter with your father?" I asked throwing my dirty clothes in my hamper.  
  
"Yes, but we are settling terms. He might exactly let me stay." She said and asked "Did you have fun?"  
  
"It was ok, I guess. I saw the old house where we used to live and actually visited some old friends." I said sitting on the bed next to here.  
  
"Did they still remember you?" She asked smiling.  
  
"Of course they'd remember me. I was the bad-ass of the school. My picture is on the Hall of Shame." I said. Jamie laughed.  
  
"Is that what you were trying to do here? Reclaim your crown?" She asked looking away.  
  
"No, I just wanted to be with people like my old friends and made the mistake that they weren't, they were meaner." I said looking at her and remembering what they did to her.  
  
"Life is based on mistakes." She replied.   
  
"Learning from them?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." She replied.  
  
"A theory?" I asked.  
  
"No just a belief." She said looking up. She looked back at me and said "Yes, Landon, I have other beliefs besides the one my father teaches every Sunday."   
  
I heard someone knock on my door.  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"Landon, I'm going out for awhile. Will you be fine by yourself?" My mom asked on the other side of the door.  
  
"Yes." I replied. We said bye and she left. Then I asked "What are your other beliefs?"  
  
"That there is a reason for everything, love at first sight, that there is only one person out there for you, and you only fall in love once." She told me.  
  
"So what is the reason behind meeting me?" I asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know. I'm still trying to figure that out." She said and laughed. I love her laugh. I silenced her laugh by kissing her. Such soft lips.  
  
"Landon." She breathed out. We fell on the bed.  
  
Jamie POV:  
  
I could not believe what I just did. Did I just make love to Landon? I could stop thinking about that when we were finished. I did love him, although it was testing my beliefs. Maybe this is why we were to meet. He is the person I am supposed to love.  
  
"Jamie. Are you ok?" He asked stroking my hair.   
  
"Yes, I was just thinking" I replied. He smiled and kissed me.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" He asked.  
  
"What we just did." I said smiling at him. He kissed me once again. I nuzzled my head onto his chest. He held me closer and tighter.  
  
We laid there for awhile longer and then we got up and dressed. Then I sat on the bed, trying to fix my hair as best I could. I was dressed, Landon wasn't. His phone rang and he answered it.  
  
"Hello?...Sorry, no....I just can't, Dean....Bye." Is all he said while talking on the phone. He hung up.  
  
"What did Dean want?" I asked.  
  
"He wanted to see if I could come back to the group." He said pulling his jeans on.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"He said they needed me." He replied and asked "Where's my shirt?" I looked for it and found that I was sitting on it. I threw it at him.  
  
"Was he upset?" I asked. I wasn't trying to be nosey.  
  
"Oh yes." Landon replied putting his shirt on.  
  
"Are you happy?" I asked giving up on my hair.  
  
"About what?" He asked opening a window.  
  
"That you deflowered the Virgin Mary?" I asked.   
  
"Jamie." He said sitting next to me.  
  
"Landon." I said back.  
  
"Jamie, I am happy, but not for that reason." He tried to explain.  
  
"What reason?" I asked.  
  
"Because you are here with me." He said taking my hand between his and asked "Aren't you?"  
  
"Yes." I said sincerely.  
  
"Then why did you say that?" He asked.  
  
"Because that is what people are going to ask if they find out." I said.  
  
"They won't." He said and "You can trust me. I won't tell anyone."  
  
"I won't either." I said. We kissed and then walked downstairs, leaving the evidence of what we did upstairs.  
  
P.S. What da ya Think? I know this isn't like Jamie at all, but I want her to be different from the movie and book. 


	7. The Big One part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie  
  
Chapter 7: The Big One part 2  
  
Info: It is May now, close to the last day of school.  
  
Landon POV:  
  
Well, I am happy. School is almost out and then I'm free to do whatever I want, at least until September.  
  
At school, me and Jamie spend are time together.   
  
One weekend, it was rainy out and we couldn't do anything. My mom had to work and I was stuck at home. I heard the front door bell ring and I ran down to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" I asked opening the door.  
  
"Hi Landon." Jamie said. She was wet from standing out in the rain.  
  
"Come in." I said letting her in and then asked "What's up?"   
  
"I have something to tell you." She replied.  
  
Jamie POV:  
  
I have been feeling sick lately and didn't know what it was. So that Saturday, I went to the doctor's for a check-up.  
  
"Well, Jamie, how are you feeling right know?" Doctor Ryans asked. She's our family doctor.  
  
"Fine, but every day I throw up at least once." I replied.  
  
"Let's do a blood test." She said.  
  
She led my to the lab and I sat down at a chair. I didn't watch as they took my blood. I was getting nausea again. The lad techican to my blood sample into a room.  
  
"Come on, we can go back to the room. Within a few minutes, the results should be in." She said.  
  
We walked back up to the room and waited.   
  
Few minutes later, Dr. Ryans was faxed my results. She looked at it and her eyes got big.   
  
"What is it?" I asked worried.   
  
"Well, Jamie." She said.  
  
Landon POV:  
  
We moved to the living room and I gave Jamie a towel to dry off.   
  
"What is it?" I asked worried.  
  
"Landon...I'm pregnant." She said.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby." She said.  
  
She is having a baby. Is it mine, she hasn't mention anyone else that she has been with, it must be mine.  
  
"Landon?" She asked bring me back into reality.   
  
"Have you told anyone?" I asked.  
  
"No, you are the first. Afterall, you are the dad." She said.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" I asked. I wasn't about to leave her, but I want to know what she was gonna do in the nine months to come.  
  
"I don't know. I still have to figure out how to tell my dad." She said.  
  
"And my mom." I said scratching my head.  
  
"We could try to get them together. Like a meeting at somewhere." She suggested.  
  
"But where?" I asked and then said "At your house?"   
  
"I don't know." She said.  
  
"I could tell my mom that I want her to meet your dad and you could tell your dad that you want him to meet a friend's mother." I said standing up.  
  
"I don't want to lie. I've lied to many times." She said looking up me.  
  
"It's not lying." I said.  
  
"Okay. When?" She asked.  
  
"Next weekend?" I suggested.  
  
"Sounds good." She said. I sat back down and kissed her. She smiled. She looked down and placed a hand on her stomach.  
  
"A baby?" I asked.  
  
"A baby." She replied.  
  
Jamie POV:  
  
"Come on dad." I said trying to coax him into meeting Landon's mom. We really need to get them together. If we don't tell them soon, my stomach will, then it will be too late.  
  
"Fine, as long as this isn't a date." He said putting the dishes away.  
  
"It's not, she will come over and have supper." I said.  
  
"Ok." He said.  
  
"Then it is set." I said and then "I'll go call her and tell her to come over with her mother."   
  
As I walked up stairs, I knew my dad is gonna be upset. All dad's are upset when their little girl's become pregnant at a young age.  
  
I called Landon and we set a time. I would make supper. I also knew that would be a waste because we planned to tell them as soon as possible.   
  
That Saturday night. I was waiting for Landon and Cynthia to show up. When they finally did, I ran to answer the door.  
  
"Hello." I said.  
  
"Hi." They replied. I let them in and lead them to the living room. My father look as though he was about to yell, but he didn't.  
  
"Dad, this is Cynthia and that boy, Landon." I said trying to keep it funny and relaxed.   
  
"Hi." He said. Cynthia sat next to him and started to talk.  
  
"Can we go into the another room." Landon whispered to me.  
  
"Yes, this way." I said leading him into the kitchen, I had to check on supper anyways.  
  
"When should we tell them?" He asked.  
  
"Maybe after supper, they seem to be getting along very well, and my dad seems like he isn't upset you are here." I said after checking on our supper.  
  
"Yeah." He said and then "Man, you like beautiful." He kissed me.  
  
"Stop, this is how we got into this miss." I said pulling away and then giving him a quick kiss.  
  
I was so nervous about telling them that, I bear ate, which I know is bad for the baby, but I can't eat when I'm nervous.  
  
After supper, me and Landon took the dishes to the kitchen and gave our parents some coffee. As we did, we prepared for telling them.  
  
"Come on, we have to get this over with." He said hugging me. He was trying to comfort me, making me more relaxed.  
  
"I've never been so nervous in my life." I said and then "Let's go."   
  
We walked out hand in hand, not caring if my dad saw.  
  
"Mom, Mr. Sullivan, we have something to tell you." He said.  
  
"What is it?" Cynthia asked.  
  
"Um, this is hard for me to say, but I'm...pregnant." I said. My father's eyes got big like Dr. Ryans and Cynthia covered her mouth. Shocked, oh yes.  
  
"What do you plan to do?" Cynthia asked.  
  
"We're not sure." I replied looking up at Landon.  
  
"When did this happen?" My dad asked.  
  
"Over Easter break." Landon replied.   
  
"Jamie, I trusted you and then you go off and do this." My dad said walking over to me and then said "I knew I couldn't trust that boy."  
  
"Dad. It's not all his fault, it's mine too, for wanting to do that." I explained.  
  
"You wanted to?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." I said.  
  
"So, what are you going to do?" He asked sitting back down.  
  
"Like I said, we're not sure." I said.  
  
"Do you plan to keep it?" His mom asked.  
  
I looked up and then replied, "Yes."  
  
"Then you can get married." My dad said.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You can get married. This baby will not be brought into this world without a decent family." My dad said.  
  
Landon whispered something in my ear and we walked into the kitchen.   
  
"Do you really want to get married?" He asked.  
  
"Well, my dad had a good point. Do you?" I asked.  
  
"Well, yes. If that's what you want to do. If we didn't, I will still help you." He said.   
  
We walked back into the dining room.   
  
"So?" They asked.  
  
"We will get married." I said.  
  
Later, after working out our plans, Landon and Cynthia left.   
  
"Bye Carter." I said from the front door.   
  
"Bye Sullivan." He said getting into his car.  
  
I shut the door and turned around. My father was standing behind me, with a sad look on his face.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"My little girl is having a baby." He said. I moved in to hug him.  
  
"Yes, and getting married." I said.  
  
What da ya Think? 


	8. Different Plans

Diclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie.  
  
Chapter 8: Different Plans  
  
Landon POV:  
  
When Jamie told me about the baby, I started to think about the future. I hadn't picked out any colleges yet, but I do plan to go to one.   
  
She wants to keep it, because she wants this baby to know it's real mother. She never knew her real mother.   
  
The last day of school, it's finally here. Now I have the whole summer to worry about my future, our future. I was not about to abandon Jamie.  
  
"Hey Landon." I heard someone yell behind me. I turned around and saw Belinda walking up to me.  
  
"Yes, Belinda?" I asked trying to be as nice as possible.   
  
"I'm having a party tonight because it's the last day of school, you should come." She said smiling.  
  
"Sorry, but can't." I replied cleaning out my locker.  
  
"Why not?" She asked.  
  
"Already have plans." I said.  
  
"Fine." She said storming away. Jamie walked over after Belinda walked away.  
  
"What's up with her?" Jamie asked.  
  
"She invited me to a party and I declined." I said slamming my locker shut.  
  
"You should go. You don't have to hang around me all the time." Jamie said.  
  
"It's just another attempt for her to try getting back with me." I said as we walked out of the school.  
  
"So what is Landon's big plans for the summer?" She asked.  
  
"Spend time with you." I replied. We were parked next to each other.  
  
"Not everyday, right?" She asked.  
  
"Why not?" I asked throwing my stuff into the backseat.  
  
"We should have sometime apart from each other." She said.  
  
"Why do you say that?" I asked.  
  
"I have to go to Wilmington. My dad wants me to see where he will be working next year." She said.  
  
"I thought he was moving this summer?" I asked. That's what she told me.  
  
"With the baby coming, he wants to be here. They still want him to come and work there, even if it's next year." She explained unlocking her car.  
  
"Is he mad at me?" I asked. I know it's stupid, but I want to know.  
  
"Of course, you knocked up his daughter, but he's also happy that it was you and not someother jerk, that would disappear at the first sound of pregnancy." She said throwing her things in her car. She and Sally don't take turns anymore, since she got a boyfriend.  
  
"So he forgives you for lying?" I asked. She lied to him about coming to visit me that one weekend and over Easter weekend.  
  
"Yes." She said.  
  
"What are doing tonight?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing. Why?" She asked walk over to the drivers side.  
  
"I thought we could plan the the wedding." I said.  
  
"Ok. Call me later?" She asked.  
  
"Sure. Bye Sullivan." I said.  
  
"Bye Carter." She said. We got in our cars and took off.  
  
Jamie POV:  
  
So Landon wants to plan the wedding. I don't even know where to start, I thought we would just get married at the court house. I'll talk it over with my dad.   
  
"Dad?" I asked walking into his study.  
  
"Yes, Jamie?" He replied.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" I asked walking up to is desk.  
  
"What is it?" He asked stopping what he was doing to focus on me.  
  
"Landon wants to plan the wedding." I said sitting down.  
  
"So?" He asked.  
  
"I don't want a big wedding." I said.  
  
"It doesn't have to be." He said.  
  
"Shouldn't we be saving our money for the baby?" I asked.  
  
"Of course." He replied.  
  
"I thought we could get married at the court house and then come home for a small supper with only us?" I explained.  
  
"Tell Landon that." He said.  
  
Landon came over that night. We were in the living room, so my father could keep an eye on us.  
  
"Landon, I need to tell you something." I said.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"I don't want a fancy wedding." I said.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
  
"My idea is to get married at the court house and then come here or go out for supper. Nothing to spendy." I explained to him.  
  
"I thought all girls wanted a fancy wedding." I said.  
  
"I don't. I'm not into that." I said.  
  
"Then If that's what you want, it sounds good to me." He said.  
  
"Really. If you want something more, I wouldn't mind." I said.  
  
"Jamie, really, it's ok." He said.  
  
"Ok." I said.  
  
Landon left after awhile.   
  
"Dad, Landon's gone." I shouted. I didn't get a reply so I walked to his study.   
  
I found him with his head on his desk.   
  
"Dad?" I asked shaking him, in cause he was sleeping. I still didn't get a reply. "Dad, Wake up. Please wake up." I kept saying with tears running down my face.  
  
Landon POV  
  
I left Jamie's and went home. As soon as I got in the door, my mom came up to me.  
  
"Landon, you have to go to the hospital." She said.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Something with Mr. Sullivan." She said.  
  
When I go to the hospital, I found Jamie.  
  
"Landon!" She said running up to me. She ran into my arms and she was crying. "I'm happy you are here." She said leaning her head on my chest.  
  
"I'm here for you." I said kissing her on top the head and asked "So what happened?"   
  
"I went into my dad's study after you left, and I found him laying on his desk. I thought maybe he was just taking a little nap, but when I couldn't wake him up. I called 911." She explained.  
  
"Have they told you anything?" I asked.  
  
"No. Just to wait out here." She said.  
  
"Let's sit." I suggested. We sat on the couch in the waiting room. Jamie leaned against me.  
  
"Jamie Sullivan?" I doctor asked walking over.  
  
"Yes? How's my father?" She asked.  
  
"Well, he's fine now. He had a heart attack and passed out. He's awake now and asking for you." The doctor said.  
  
"What room?" She asked.  
  
"Room 479." The doctor replied. Me and Jamie got up but the doctor stopped me "Family members only."   
  
"He's a family memeber, he's my husband. Come Landon." She said pulling me. She called me her husband? We went up the elevator and found his room.  
  
"Jamie?" Her fater said as we walked in his room.  
  
"Daddy." She said hugging him.  
  
"Hi Rev. Sullivan." I said standing back.  
  
"Dad, I was so worried. I couldn't wake you up and I panic. I called and now here you are, alive." She said hugging him.  
  
"Jamie, don't worry about me, you more important things to worry about." He said looking at me.   
  
"I can't help it. You're the only parent I have left." She said.  
  
"Now Jamie, I want you to go home and get some sleep. You have a baby to think of too." He said.  
  
"I can't leave you." She said.  
  
"I'll be fine. You go home and get some sleep. You can come visit me in the morning. I want to talk to Landon before you leave." He said.  
  
"Ok. I'm gonna go down and get something to drink. Landon do you want anything?" She asked going to the door.  
  
"No." I replied. She walked out of the room. I moved closer to the bed and asked "What is it?"  
  
"I may not have liked you before, but now I see how much you love my daughter. I still don't like what you two did and the what happened after words, but I can tell that you will take good care of her. Now, tonight, I want you to stay with her." He said.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked. Early he didn't gave us that much privacy, now he wants me spend the night without him. Last time we were that alone, we..well.  
  
"Yes, she needs you." He said closing his eyes.  
  
"Rev. Sullivan?" I asked.  
  
"What?" He asked opening his eyes.  
  
"Nothing." I replied.  
  
"Now, I'm gonna go to sleep." He said and then "Tell Jamie bye for me." He said closing his eyes.  
  
"Ok. Bye." I said watching him fall asleep and I walked out of the room and waited for Jamie.  
  
"Landon, something happen?" She asked.  
  
"No, he's just asleep and he wanted me to say bye to you for him." I said.  
  
"I want to say bye." She walked in the room and then came out after a minute or so. She asked "Can you take me home?"  
  
"Yes. Your dad wants me to spend the night." I said as we walked to the elevator.  
  
"I want you to anyways. I don't think I could sleep alone in the house." She said pushing the botton to go down.  
  
When we got to her house. I called my mom and explained to her. She completely understands.  
  
"So where's the guest bedroom?" I asked walking into her room.  
  
"You can sleep in here." She said getting her bed ready.  
  
"Jamie, the last time we were in the same bed, you know what happened." I said.  
  
"Landon, I don't want to sleep alone tonight. We'll just sleep, nothing else. Talk for a few minutes, but that's it." She said walking over to me.   
  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. Now I'm gonna go get ready for bed. You can ready for bed in here." She said walking out.  
  
We got a call early that morning. I heard Jamie answer it.  
  
"Hello?" She asked and "This is her....What?....Ok, thank you for calling me." She hung up.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
She rolled over and said "My dad died." She started to cry.  
  
"Oh baby." I said wrapping my arms around her.  
  
"What am I gonna do now?" She asked and said "He was the only parent I had left, now I'm an ophan."   
  
"You have me." I said.  
  
"I know." She said.  
  
P.S. What da ya Think? 


	9. Just a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie.  
  
Chapter 9: Just a Dream  
  
Jamie POV:  
  
"My dad died." I said.  
  
"Oh baby." Landon said wiping his arms around me.  
  
My dad is dead?  
  
I awoke to a sound. I rolled over to see that Landon had just gotten up and left the room. My door always squeaked.  
  
I decided to get up. I followed him downstairs.  
  
"Landon?" I asked as he went into the kitchen. He turned around sharply.  
  
"Yes, Baby?" He asked.  
  
"Has my father died?" I asked.  
  
"No, he's just at the hospital." He said turning back around. He went to make coffee.  
  
So it was dream. My dad is just in the hospital.  
  
"What do you want for breakfast?" Landon asked walking over to me with a cup of coffee in his hand.  
  
"Anything. I'm gonna go get dressed and then I want to go visit my dad." I said walking upstairs.  
  
After breakfast. We went to the hospital and went up to see my dad. He was sitting up in bed, reading.  
  
"Hi daddy." I said walking in and hugging him.  
  
"Hi Jamie." He said. His voice wasn't weak. He sounded close to his old self.  
  
"Hi Rev. Sullivan." Landon said standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hi Landon. Come in and have a seat." He said gesturing to the chair by the table.  
  
"Daddy, these are for you." I said showing him a smaal bouquet of flowers, a mixed kind.  
  
"Thank you honey, you can set them by the window. He had a view of the parking lot, which meant he had a some sunshine.  
  
"How are you feeling today?" I asked sitting the edge of his bed.  
  
"Better. They say I can go home tomorrow if I do get better." He explained. I saw Landon staring off into space.  
  
Landon POV:  
  
I was drifting off into space, thanking God that her dad made it through the night. I didn't think he would after the way he was acting and talking last night.  
  
"Landon? Landon?" I heard Jamie ask as she waved a hand in front of my face.  
  
"Yes?" I asked coming back to reality.  
  
"Did you hear what he said?" Jamie asked.  
  
"No, what?" I asked leaning forward in the chair.  
  
"He gets to come home tomorrow if he does better." She said.  
  
"Wow, that's great." I said. I was bored.  
  
"Landon, I can see that you are bored." Jamie said walking over to me.  
  
"I'm not bored." I said all though I was.  
  
"Why don't you run down and get you and me something to drink. I'm very thristy. Nothing with caffine on it for me." I suggested.  
  
"Ok." I got up, kissed Jamie and walked out of the room. I was bored, but didn''t want to say I was, in cause Jamie would get upset.  
  
That night. I stayed with Jamie again. She knew he father was better, but didn't want to be alone. Jamie was already in bed when I walked into her room. I dressed for bed and then crawled into bed. She rolled over and smiled at me.  
  
"Thank you, Landon." She said.  
  
"For what" I asked getting comfortable in bed.  
  
"For being her with me and not running when I told you about the baby." She said snuggling closer.  
  
"Oh, there's no need to thank me." I said putting my arm over her.  
  
"Carter." She said.  
  
"Yes, Sullivan?" I asked.  
  
"I want you tonight." She said. I looked at her and kissed her.  
  
P.S. What da ya Think? I know it is short, but right now I'm having major writer's block, on most of my stories. I will come up with cuter pet names, but right now, when they call each other by their last names, is just a thing I liked and decided to put it in ever chapter. 


	10. Questioning

Diclaimer: I don't own anythig related to the movie.  
  
Chapter 10: Questioning  
  
Jamie POV:  
  
That morning, I woke up to Landon again. This time was different. Something. I was half asleep. I felt the bed move, I rolled over and saw that we were both naked. Did we? Last night?  
  
All of a sudden, Landon got up and went to the bathroom. I decided to try to go back to sleep. I did hear footsteps coming back, but I ignored them, I though maybe he was gonna get dressed, but no, he laid back on the bed and kissed my cheek.  
  
"Good morning, my angel." He said leaning over the top of me.  
  
"Landon, we did what I'm thinking we did?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." He replied kissing me on my lips.  
  
"Was it good?" I asked. I couldn't remember anything.  
  
"Yes." He said again kissing me.  
  
"Ok." I said. I pulled him down for a kiss.  
  
Me and Landon went to the hospital to see if my dad can get out.  
  
"Hi daddy." I said walking into his room.  
  
"Hi darling." He said. I gave him a hug.  
  
"Do you get out today?" I asked sittibng on his bed.  
  
"Yes, my doctor wants to run a few more tests and then I can come home. Has Landon been taking good care of you." He asked looking over at him.  
  
"Yes, like I always said." I said hugging him again.  
  
"Good." He said. We heard a knock on the door and his doctor walked in.  
  
"Well, Mr. Sullivan, how are we feeling today?" Dr. Russell asked.  
  
"Better." My dad replied.  
  
"If everything goes well, you can go home this afternoon." He said. A nurse rolls in a wheelchair and helps him in it.  
  
"I'll be back in awhile." My dad said as he was rolled out.  
  
"You may wait in here." The doctor said leaving the room. I walked over to Landon.  
  
"You know last night? We won't be able to do that for awhile." I said wrapping my arms around him.  
  
"I know." He said. He put his arms around me. He looks out the window.  
  
"Are you worried about something?" I asked.  
  
"No." He replied.  
  
"You look worried. Are you worried that my dad might find out about what we did last night?" I asked stepping back.  
  
"A little." He said.  
  
"Don't worry. He won't find out." I said wrapping my arms around him again.  
  
Landon POV:  
  
We brought Rev. Sullivan home. He was able to walk and go about the house. He can't do anything exciting or serious for a few days.  
  
"Landon, you can go home if you want." Jamie said getting her father some tea.  
  
"Don't you need help?" I asked.  
  
"No, he can move by himself. Go home for awhile. I bet your mom misses you and wants you home too." Jamie explained pouring the hot water into a mug. She graps a tea bag and places it in the mug. She carries it out to her father, who is sitting on the couch. She comes back into the kitchen and pours herself some.  
  
"What about you?" I asked. We have a responsiblite now.  
  
"What about me?" She asked mixing her tea. I give her a look and she said "Landon, I'm fine. I'll be fine. If I need you for something, I'll call. I can take care for my dad by myself. Ok?"  
  
"Ok." I said kissing her. I walked into the living room. "Bye Rev. Sullivan." I said.  
  
"Bye Landon." He said.  
  
I left and went home. My mom was surprised to see me.  
  
"Landon, you're home. For once." She said.  
  
"You missed me?" I said kidding.  
  
"Somewhat. How's Jamie and her father?" She asked.  
  
"Good. He's home." I said.  
  
"Good. Can he do stuff on his own?" She asked walking to the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, he needs help with a few things, but he can walk and do a few simple thinngs, nothing to exciting." I explained sitting at the table.  
  
"Are you gonna go check on them later?" She asked sitting next to me.  
  
"Do you think I should?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, especialy since Jamie is pregnant. She can't all that herself." My mom said.  
  
She was right. I will check on her later. Right now I want to take a shower and do a few things of my own.  
  
Later. I decided to go check on them. I pulled my car into the driveway. I walked up to the door and knocked. After a few knocks and nobody answered, I stepped in.  
  
"Jamie?" I asked. I looked in the living room. I found Jamie laying on the couch. She looked like she fainted. "Jamie!" I ran over to the couch.  
  
"What?" She asked opening her eyes.  
  
"Are you aright?" I asked kneeling next to the couch.  
  
"Yes, I was just resting. What are you doing here?" She asked sitting up.  
  
"I came to see you." I said sitting on the couch.  
  
"You saw me earlier." She said rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I came to see how you are doing." I said.  
  
"I'm fine. My dad is up in bed and I'm just relaxing." She said.  
  
Jamie POV:  
  
Landon actually came and checked on us. I don't mind, But I was asleep when he came over. We talked and then I fell asleep again. I woke up in my bed. I got up and went to check on my dad and he wasn't there. I went downstairs and saw him talking to Landon at the kitchen.  
  
"Dad? Landon?" I asked walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Honey, you're up." My dad said looking over.  
  
"Yes." I went to the fridge to get something to drink. I got a glass of milk and then sat at the table.  
  
"Jamie, me and Landon have been talking and I decided that when I move, that I will sell this house and you can use the money for a place of your own." He explained.  
  
"What about you find a house to live in?" I asked.  
  
"The church is gonna give me a house. Me and your mother bought this house when we first married. Since I'm moving and you kids are getting married, I thought you could use the money." He said.  
  
"How about we just live here? Like you gave the house to us?" I asked sitting forward.  
  
"Honey, no, it's to much for you in the state you are in." He said shaking his head.  
  
"Why are you guys always worried about me, just because I'm pregnant. I can handle things just fine. I know when I can't. Stop treating me like I'm a bubble about to pop." I said standing up.  
  
"Jamie, please." My dad said holding a hand over his chest.  
  
"Dad, I'm sorry." I said sitting back down and "I didn't mean to burst."  
  
"I just want you to have a good life without a struggle." He said.  
  
"I know, I know." I said patting his hand and "And thank you dad, for the offer, I'll think about it." I went upstairs.  
  
Why is this happening to me? I never planned on being pregnant at 16. Nobody plans on it. I wanted to wait, but being with Landon, that damn handsome man, I couldn't help myself. Now we are having a baby and plan on getting married. I don't want this responsiblitiy right now. I'm only 16. Why God? Why are you doing this to me? I wanted to be a parent, but not now. I love children. I want them when I'm ready and married first. Not the other way around.  
  
I spun around and saw Landon standing in the door way.  
  
"Landon, How long have you been standing there?" I asked sitting on my bed.  
  
"Not long." He said walking in and "Long enough to hear that your not ready." He sat down.  
  
"Landon. I'm not. Were only 16. My father wants to sell this hose just so we have money. I can't live with that. I wanted gradutate high school, go off to college, get married, and then have kids. " I said. He took my hand.  
  
"What do you want to do?" He asked.  
  
"I can't give it up for adoption. That would be too hard. I suppose we get married like originally planned and try to finish school." I said leaning my head on him.  
  
Landon POV:  
  
After I left to go home for the night, I came up with a plan. When I would get home, I would ask my dad for a favor.  
  
"How's Jamie and Rev. Sullivan doing?" My mom asked when I walked in the door.  
  
"Better." I said. I was in a rush. I wanted to call my dad right away.  
  
"Hello?" I heard my dad asked.  
  
"Dad? It's me, Landon." I said sitting on my bed.  
  
"Yes, Landon?" He asked. I could tell by his voice that he was busy and didn't really want to talk to me.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" I asked.  
  
P.S. What da ya Think? I know Landon's POV was short, but I wanted it in there. My writer's block is gone, but I got kinda stuck on this chapter, so if it sucks, it will get better. I promise. 


End file.
